


Russo on the Rocks

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, jealous!Billy Russo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Catching up with your old friend Billy Russo at a bar. What happens when he shows up an hour late?





	Russo on the Rocks

ou sat at the bar tapping your fingers on the side of the beer mug in front of you. Your date—well, not date, he was just a friend. A friend who despite having not seen much of lately, you were crazy about—Billy Russo, had been late and it was starting to look like he wouldn’t show up at all.

You had known Billy since you were a teenager. You were in the same group home for a few weeks when you were teenagers, and the rest was history; you kept in touch ever since, granted that got much harder to do after he enlisted. You would send letters, but they would often get returned because he was no longer at the address he’d given you and there was no forwarding address for him. Occasionally you would get a letter, but there was never a return address.

His last letter from overseas said that he’d put in for a transfer and he’d be back in New York in a month or so. After he got back, you two didn’t see too much of each other outside of a few meetings in a coffee shop or grabbing lunch together here and there. The two of you always had an undeniable chemistry, so when you invited him to the bar with you, he was pretty excited; glad that something normal was happening after the shitstorm he’d just gotten out of with the military.

Now, he had you—kind of—and his business, Anvil, was rising the ranks quickly. He was happy that it seemed like he was finally getting into a routine. Unfortunately, you had to keep rescheduling for one reason or another; you had work, he had work, little last-minute things that couldn’t be put off until later.

That’s why you weren’t surprised when it was twenty minutes after you agreed to meet and he still wasn’t there. One of the guys from across the bar that had been eyeing you mustered up the courage to approach you.

“How ‘bout a beer for me and a refill for my friend here,” he said to the bartender as he took a seat next to you.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to do that. My friend’s on the way. I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” You smiled, trying to let him down quickly and gently.

He laughed a little, raising his hands in surrender. “Hey, It’s just a beer. Mind if I sit? At least until your ‘friend’ shows up. Then I’ll get out of your hair. Deal?” This guy was nice, handsome. He had a killer smile, and though he was attractive, he was no Billy Russo.

You smiled at him sweetly, accepting his offer and beer anyway. “Sure.”

A little while later, when he had his hand on your thigh as the two of you laughed at something that probably wasn’t that funny, Billy walked in. His eyes immediately fell to you and your drinking companion. He huffed as he made his way to the bar, cursing himself for being over an hour late.

Thankfully you saw him before he approached, saving him from the awkward and probably confrontational situation of having to interrupt you and Mr. Handsome.

“Billy!” you called, waving him over. “Dave, this is Billy-“

“Billy Russo,” He finished for you, standing and offering his hand to shake with Billy. I just signed on with Anvil yesterday. You’re my new boss.”

“Well,” Billy started, “I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a little awkward.”

“Hey, not at all, man. I was just keeping Y/N here company until you showed up. She’s all yours.”

Billy clenched his jaw as Dave made to leave. They parted ways with stiff smiles and a clap on the back.

“Small world,” you said as Billy sat next to you, ordering a drink.

“Yeah, looks like I got here just in time. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay. I figured you just got caught up in a mountain of paperwork or something. Wouldn’t be the first time we had to reschedule. Don’t tell me you were jealous.”

“You and Dave seemed pretty friendly,” Billy accused.

You shrugged. “He’s a friendly guy. But if you’re getting at me going home with him, I can tell you I’m not interested.”

Billy quirked an eyebrow at you as he sipped his beer. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I think someone else has caught my eye tonight.” You smiled at him.

The next morning, you woke up to the sounds of light snoring in your ear, Billy’s deliciously warm body against your back, and his arms wrapped around you. You tried to stretch slowly, but your waking movements were no match for Billy. Despite the snoring, he was a light sleeper.

“Morning,” he said, taking the moment to stretch out himself.

You turned to him with another sweet smile, “Hi.”

Billy captured your lips with his, drawing you closer to him. Your hand running down his arm and back up again as he moved to rest above you. “I like this,” he whispered when you parted, his brown eyes boring into yours.

You bit your lip, smirking up at him. “I like this too.


End file.
